The present invention relates, in general, to the field of computing systems and techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-adaptive processing systems and techniques for enhancing parallelism and performance of computational functions.
Currently, most large software applications achieve high performance operation through the use of parallel processing. This technique allows multiple processors to work simultaneously on the same problem to achieve a solution in a fraction of the time required for a single processor to accomplish the same result. The processors in use may be performing many copies of the same operation, or may be performing totally different operations, but in either case all processors are working simultaneously.
The use of such parallel processing has led to the proliferation of both multi-processor boards and large scale clustered systems. However, as more and more performance is required, so is more parallelism, resulting in ever larger systems. Clusters exist today that have tens of thousands of processors and can occupy football fields of space. Systems of such a large physical size present many obvious downsides, including, among other factors, facility requirements, power, heat generation and reliability.